five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Choe Neng Poww
Introduction Choe Neng Poww is the 25th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. He minor Antagonist in Tite Kudo's Bleach Manga and also in the Mount Hakobe Arc. Personality Despite his massive and imposing presence, Poww displays a calm, contemplative, and serious personality, rarely speaking, but he can be arrogant and overconfident, as evidenced when he defeated Ikkaku Madarame in battle, and laughed after Sajin Komamura threw him in his released form. He often insults his opponents' appearance, commenting on Ikkaku's baldness and Komamura's appearance in being an anthropomorphic canine. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan in high regard, calling him his god and praying to him before battle. History (Bleach manga) Poww was one of the remain powerful and only giant Adjuchas of Baraggan's army that survived Aizen's attack. Years later Poww was turn into an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. He was the fifteenth Arrancar made and was the 25th Arrancar among the Numeros. He also was the fourth Arrancar to be pick by Baraggan to become part of his elite fraccions. Poww stands behind Baraggan Louisenbairn as a Garganta is opened at the fake Karakura Town. Along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción, he is summoned by Sōsuke Aizen to the fake town to do battle with the Gotei 13. When Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan, noting they are trapped, has Poww and the rest of his Fracción pull out a throne for him to sit upon. After discovering four pillars are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and having four Hollows Findorr Calius sent to destroy them killed, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción, including Poww, to each pillar to destroy them, stating if Gotei 13 is going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them. Poww is sent to fight against Ikkaku Madarame, who, commenting on his size, states he prays he is as strong as he looks, prompting Poww to ask if Shinigami have a god to pray to. When Ikkaku, realizing he does not have anyone in particular to pray to, decides to pray to Poww's god, Poww states there is no problem in this case, for his god and king knows Ikkaku is no match for him. Later, Poww, having defeated Ikkaku, destroys the pillar he was guarding. Noting the real Karakura Town is beginning to return, Poww muses on how he thought Ikkaku had something he was hiding, but if he is dead, he probably did not. When Ikkaku, getting up, tells him to not get ahead of himself, Poww, forcing him back down with his foot, tells him to show him what he has got left. As Poww states if he does not comply, he will die, Ikkaku tells him he does not have anything left, and even if he did, he would not waste it on him. Telling him to die, Poww is punched into a building by 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura. After 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba stops the real Karakura Town from returning by throwing rods into the ground, Poww, laughing, jumps out of the rubble to face Komamura. Asking if Komamura is a dog, Poww, stating it was a good punch, claims it was not a real punch. Punching Komamura in the stomach, Poww, sending him flying, states this is a real punch. Deciding to show them the "best punch", Poww, taking out his Zanpakutō, enters his Resurrección, Calderón, and states defeating them will be a pain. Towering over Iba and Ikkaku, Poww states smashing things is also a pain. As Iba, dragging Ikkaku behind him, runs away, Poww, stating he is tired and heavy, says it cannot be helped, for these are Baraggan's orders, and prepares to smash Iba and Ikkaku. Catching his fist, Komamura throws Poww into another building. Getting up, Poww, saying it did not hurt at all, states Komamura surprised him by being able to throw him. As he, opening his mouth, charges a Cero, Komamura activates his Bankai. Wondering what the giant is, a frightened Poww, asking Komamura what he is, raises a fist to smash him. Formally introducing himself, Komamura crushes Poww with his Bankai. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Mount Hokabe Arc Relationships Powers and Abilities As a member of Baraggan Louisenbairn Fracción, Choe is a powerful warrior. As he demonstrated in his previous life, where he defeat Squad 11 3rd Seat, Ikkaku Madarame and was able to hold his own against Squad 7 Captain, Sajin Komamura. Later after being ressurected by Konton, he was able to fight on par with a member of the Worst Generation, with a bounty of 470,000000 beri and a captain within the 4th Division, Eustass Kid. His best trait, was his destructive power, which he would have unleashed on the 4th Division, if Eustass Kid had not defeated him in time. Enhanced Strength: '''Poww has incredible physical strength. After defeating Ikkaku Madarame in battle, he destroyed the pillar he had been guarding. His hits contain tremendous power, sending Sajin Komamura, the largest captain in the Gotei 13 and a sturdy combatant, flying for several miles with just a single punch, which he claimed was not his best. He about to give Captain Kid a bit of trouble too with his devastating strength. '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Poww might to huge and tall, but his large fists are his main weapons he user about to keep up with small opponent. '''Sonído Expert: '''Despite his huge and tall size, Poww is capable to move fast. '''Cero: '''Like many Arrancar, Poww can fire a Cero. By gathering green spiritual energy in his mouth, he fires it with tremendous force. It is potent enough to injure Ikkaku Madarame. '''Hierro: '''Like all Arrancar, Poww possesses the passive ability known as Hierro, allowing him to withstand being punched into a building by Sajin Komamura, an immensely strong man, without sustaining any damage. '''High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Poww has a high amount of spiritual power. This is proven as he was able to defeat lieutenant-level Shinigami Ikkaku Madarame. His Reiatsu is green. Zanpakutō Calderón (巨腕鯨 (カルデロン), Karuderon; Spanish for "Pilot Whale", Japanese for "Giant-Armed Whale"): In its sealed state, it takes the form of a wakizashi up in his sleeve. The sword has a light-purple handle and sheath with a guard shaped like a half-oval on each side. After Poww completely unsheathes his Zanpakutō, it grows to a fully-sized katana, with the hilt growing long enough for him to hold it like a normal sword. * Resurrección: Its release command is Breathe (気吹け, ibuke). When releasing his Zanpakutō, Poww, holding up his Zanpakutō horizontally, calls out its release command. Glowing, the blade of his Zanpakutō dissolves. Poww's whole body begins to swell rapidly as he balloons into a gigantic creature, which is roughly the size of a Gillian-class Menos, with a tear-shaped body and stature similar to an ape's, further giving highlight to his size. His Hollow mask fragments are replaced by a huge striped sac covering his chin and extending through his chest (resembling the inflatable throat of a baleen whale), while his arms are covered with large black bands, and his legs, which are mostly his feet, are almost entirely black. His mouth becomes much larger, and his head is connected to his jaw by two straps of skin and the back of his neck instead of cheeks, as evidenced when he begins to charge a Cero. This form tires him out quickly due to his dense weight, and he is reluctant to use it unless Baraggan orders him to do so. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Poww's natural abilities are enhanced. * Enhanced Hierro: In this form, Poww withstood being thrown into a building by Komamura without any injuries, claiming afterwards it did not hurt at all. * 'Enhanced Strength: '''Poww claims the true power of his already strong punches is manifested in this form. As Poww is already powerful enough to punch Komamura away in his sealed state, Tetsuzaemon Iba flees from him, knowing he would not stand a better chance against the giant Arrancar. Despite his increase in strength, Poww is still overpowered by Komamura's Bankai. Even about to overpower Kid for a bit with raw power. * '''Enhanced Cero: ' In this form, Poww's Cero is more powerful, like those of other Arrancar in their Resurrección, but he stops charging it after witnessing Komamura's Bankai, leaving its true power unknown. Trivia Category:Male Category:Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit Category:Arrancar Category:Resurrected Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Bleach (Series) Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Fraccion